You've Won!
by Kittisbat
Summary: When Fay wins a sweepstakes to go to Forks with four of her friends, something goes terribly wrong. Rated T because... because... Well, something's bound to come up!
1. Sweepstakes Winner

Writer's Note: I do not own Twilight or anything in it. I don't really own my characters, as most of them are real people.

I sighed as I closed the book. One more down, only one more to go. Of course, I'd heard the last book was the worst. I hated that these books were so addicting. Mom knew that, and was constantly making fun of me for it, as she didn't think the "Twilight vampires" were "real vampires." Her logic was

vampire + sun = dead vampire. I stood up and started to walk towards the T.V. room when I hear my mom call, "Fay, you have mail!" I sighed again before walking into the kitchen and taking the white envelope from her.

I almost dropped it as I read what it said.

A while ago, my Twilight-obsessed (actually, Edward-obsessed would be more acurate,) friend Brandi had entered me in a sweepstakes. It was free, and she entered me because the winner could bring four friends. She'd entered everyone else that would let her, too.

I never won anything. If there were two names in a hat, mine wouldn't be drawn. I could win only if the game wasn't pure chance, but…

And here I was, holding a "You've won!" letter. Great. Not only would I have to go to cold, wet, Forks, Washington, I was going to have to go with a bunch of my chattering, Twilight freak friends.

"Honey, you ok?" Mom asked.

"No, I just won the sweepstakes. The _Twilight _sweepstakes."

Mom grinned and laughed. "Have fun!"

I was almost glad it was Monday. It was the first day of the last week of school, there was no way the trip to Forks would be scheduled during school, but I also had to tell Brandi I'd won. Yay.

That day at lunch, I sat down next to her and tapped her shoulder. "Brandi? You remember that Twilight sweepstakes you entered me in? Well, I kind of won…"

She squealed and hugged me. Brandi wasn't a small person, she had blond hair and had a little weight on her, but she was very excitable.

"I get to go too, don't I?" she asked in a high pitched voice. It was only high pitched if she was happy.

"Of course," I replied. "Who else wants to come?"

In the end, Brandi, Kelsey, Amy, and Audrey decided they'd come. I just had to wade through a week of bubbly happiness, then a week of Summer Break, and finally the week of the trip itself, and then I'd be home free.

I had managed to survive the two weeks and the airplane ride to Forks. I kept myself sane by talking to Amy, who wasn't nearly as obsessed as my other friends. When we arrived, we didn't go to a hotel. Forks was to small for that. We stayed at a rented house with everyone having their own room. Brandi, who'd brought the whole Twilight series with her, was sitting in the living room floor with them laid out and everyone else in a sort of semi-circle. It was dark outside, but that didn't stop them from chatting animatedly about Twilight and Edward. I heard Kelsey tell Brandi that "real men sparkle," and Audrey thoroughly agree. Amy sat off to the side looking bored.

"Do you feel that?" I asked her.

"Feel what? Annoyed at their obsession?" She jabbed her finger at the group.

"No, like we're being _watched._"

"You're just tired, don't worry about it."

I sighed. "You're probably right, but I need an excuse to get away from them. I'll be outside."

As I got up and walked to the door I thought I saw, very briefly, a face in the window. I shook it off and walked outside.

I almost yelled out, but managed to keep inside my head, "Get over it, Brandi! Edward's not real and he doesn't love you!"

I started pacing around the small yard, my mind wandering. I was glad no one could hear my thoughts, they would probably anger a couple of people inside.

After a minute or two of walking my tight circle, I began to feel dizzy. I sat down on the concrete step to think. The moon, which was almost full, beemed down on me.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" I heard a voice say.

"Who's there?!" was my immediate response as I leapt from my seat.

"I'll say only once more: who are you?"

"I-I'm Fay," I stuttered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I won a contest!"

I heard what sounded almost like a growl.

Then someone stepped out from the trees and into the moonlight. He glared at me, a hard expression on his face.

I fought the urge to scream. I did, my friends would come to see what had happened. By then, though, he could have killed me. I forced myself to meet his scorching gaze.

His eyes were as black as the night around me.


	2. 3:30

It only took me a second to realize who he was. I also knew I was in grave danger. In a way, he was in danger, too. If he killed me, it would be bad for both parties. Would he risk it?

"No, I wont," he answered my thought. His lips curled in a grimace.

"Then why are you _here_?" I asked, my voice still quavering a little.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. I happened to hear some rumors as I was headed home, and I took a detour. It wasn't hard to figure out they were true, your friends are pretty loud."

"If they knew you'd said that, they would be thrilled, because you said 'pretty' in the same sentence you mentioned them. Of course, you've probably already figured that out, haven't you?"  
Her rubbed a hand across his face. "I'm going to head home. It's best I be out of town before they wake up tomorrow. If you want, I can send over my sister to figure this out while I'm gone, though." Before I said anything, he shook his head. "No, you're right. This has to be worked out with me as witness. I'll leave a note in your room saying what time I want to see you." And he was gone, no trace but the swaying grass showing he had every been standing there.

As I stumbled into the house, Amy noticed something was wrong.

"What's the matter, Fay?" she asked as she walked up to me, concern coloring her voice.

"Nothing I can tell you right now. It's just something you'll have to see to believe. Don't worry, you probably wont have to wait long. I _am_ tired, though. I'm off to bed." I walked up the stairs and into my room. I glanced around warily, but the note was already on my pillow. I struggled into my pjs before climbing in bed. I spared the note only a pacing glance, it said tomorrow at 3:30, and then fell asleep. It had been a longer day than I had realized.

I was the first one up the next morning. As I wandered into the kitchen, wondering what we were going to have for breakfast, I remembered what had happened the night before. It sent a chill up my spine. I took a deep breath, and then proceeded into the kitchen.

Sitting on the stove was a big box. I opened it, and found fresh doenuts. I grinned. They smelled _so_ good. I managed to resist the tantalizing smell and started watching T.V. instead.

After about an hour the others woke up and we ate breakfast. It was just as good as it smelled. I glanced up at the clock. It read 9:35.

"So," Brandi started, taking charge of the day. "What are we going to do?"

Before anything else could be said, I butted in. "I don't care what we do, but we need to be back here are 3:30."

"Why?" Audrey piped up.

"I, er, have a surprise for you!" _Boy will it be a surprise, _I thought to myself.

"Alright then. How about… uh… La Push?" Brandi suggested.

That didn't sound like such a great idea to me. I didn't want any more surprises today. "Nu-uh. It's to cold. How about tomorrow? It's supposed to be warmer and even _sunny._"

My bluff was accepted without argument. I was a horrible lier, but it wasn't actually a lie, so I managed to get around it.

"We could go to Seattle and see if we could find all the places Bella went."

I saw nothing against this, and it was decided. Just before we left our sweepstakes people stopped by and gave us a number to call if we needed anything, some money, and a map. They called a taxi for us and we were on our way to Seattle.

The first place we searched for, and found, was the dress store. Then we wandered off to the geeky book store, the back roads where Bella was saved, and then, from there, the restraunt. We decided to eat there, it was just becoming lunch time, and somehow Brandi managed to get us placed in what she believed to be where Edward and Bella sat. _How pathetic,_ I thought. Everyone but Amy and I even bought the mushroom ravioli and got Cokes! It was creepy.

After wandering around a while longer, Brandi wanted to see the movie theatre to see it the movie was coming out anytime soon, we called a cab and headed back to out place. It was only One O'clock when we got there.

"Now what?" Brandi asked.

"We could try to find Bella's meadow!" Audrey suggested.

"Erm, I heard there were missing hiker reports," I slid in.

"We could go see the high school," Amy suggested. And so we did. Brandi thoroughly inspected every nook and cranny while Audrey tried to imagine Bella and Edward in the cafeteria. Kelsey tried, vainly, to figure out where the Cullens or Bella might have parked. By the time they were done an hour had passed, and our walk home took up another ten minutes. We sat and watched T.V. for the remaining amount of time.

I jumped in my seat as I heard the doorbell ring. I hadn't realized how fast the time had gone by! I stood up to get the door, but Audrey stopped me.

"Is this our surprise?" she asked, an excited air to her voice.

"Probably."

So as I opened the door the whole group stood behind me, and they all gasped in unison.

"May I come in?" he asked, his face carefully emotionless, his voice not having changed since yesterday. With a little shoving, and managed to get them to move enough to let him in.

"I can tell you know who I am," he began. "But just so you believe your own thoughts, I'm going to introduce myself anyways. I'm Edward Cullen."

"He's real!" Amy breathed beside me.

"He's just as hot as the book said!" Brandi whispered in her excited, high-pitched voice.

"Real men sparkle," Audrey quoted from the night before.

"How'd you…?" asked Kelsey.

I opened my mouth to reply, but Edward explained for me. "Last night Fay went outside to get away from your blabbering, and the feeling that she was being watched. She _had_ been being watched. I'd heard a rumor that a group of teenaged girls was coming to town, so I stopped by to check. Then I found out _why_ you where here.

Audrey, Brandi, and Kelsey all blushed a deep red.

"All I want to know is how you found out about me, and why you know about things that haven't yet happened."

I gave Brandi a shove forward. She knew more about him and his life than I did.

"Uh, um…. What has already happened?" She asked nervously.

He thought carefully, or maybe he was just scanning _our_ thoughts, before he replied. "That first year of high school. The first year with Bella Swan."


	3. The Books

Writer's Note: There is a brief spoiler to New Moon in this chapter. If you do not wish to read the spoiler, I have put * before it begins and another * after it ends. Skipping that part will not leave you with missing information.

Brandi took a deep breath. I could tell she was shocked that she was _actually talking to him._ Despite the odd circumstances, she was giddy. I sighed and let her tell the story out loud, even though we all knew she could have just thought it.

"Well, a while ago, a story came out…"

"Just go get the book, Brandi! I know you brought it with you!" Audrey gave her a little shove towards the stairs.

After a moment she was back with the book. More acurately, books. She had brought both versions, and she held them both.

"This one's about what has already happened…."

"The others are about what's to come," I finished for her.

Edward skimmed through the books, looking thoroughly annoyed. "So someone has written all about my life since Bella came into it from her point of view, am I correct?"

Brandi started to nod, but I stopped her. "How do we know the writer was writing about _you,_ instead of you coming to life because it was written?"

"A good point, but that's not what I'm asking."

This time, Brandi nodded.

"So, you say there are more? Should I ask what happens in them?"

"You might not want to know what we've read about you," Amy added in, a look of slight horror on her face. When everyone else caught what she meant, we all blushed visibly. Quickly trying to change the subject before Edward could pick the thought from our brains, I burst out suddenly, "Did everyone like the doughnuts this morning?" It did the job well, though Edward still probably got part of the thought.

"Well," Edward sighed, obviously dismayed by what he had learned. "I suspect it would be best if you told the whole story _all_ of my family, Bella included. Would today be a good day? Or should I wait until tomorrow?" I thought, hoping it would be loud enough that it caught his attention, _Tomorrow!_ It worked. "Tomorrow it is! I'll swing by around ten. I think I'm going to go listen to some relaxing music." As if he had never been there, he was gone. It was only when I heard a car engine start that I realized he had come in his silver Volvo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole even had excited my friends beyond belief. I had never seen them so excited before, ever. Even Amy was talking faster than usual. Their fantasies had come to life, they had actually met Edward! I had to remind them a couple of times before things got out of hand that he was taken. Eventually I gave up and wandered around the house.

It wasn't long before I found a computer with working internet. I immediately hoped on, and sent an email to my mother. I couldn't decide whether or not to tell her what had happened, so I just left that bit out. Then I sent it, and did a couple of random searches.

The first search that actually provided me with anything interesting was "meaning Edward." It brought up the meaning of the name Edward, which turned out to be wealthy guard. I realized that matched Edward quite nicely, as he was wealthy and guarded Bella. Then I moved onto the next name.

In the end, my results were: Jasper means "treasure holder," Emmett meant "energetic, powerful," Alice meant "noble, exalted," Rosalie meant "rose garden," Isabella meant "God's promise," or "God is my oath," Esme had the meaning "to love," Carlisle meant "fort at Luguvalium," and Cullen meant "hansome." Some I thought fit exactly, others, not so much. When I went back down stairs to share my findings with my excited friends, I found they were all to busy talking about the Cullen family, but Edward in specific. I sighed and felt no guilt in popping their bubble.

"Ok, guys, this is ridiculus! We all know Edward has Bella, we al know the rest of the Cullen family is taken, we all know that being with any other vampire would be dangerous, and we all know that the only reason Edward showed up in the first place was because he _wants information_. Do you know what that means? It means he could easily kill us all when he's done. So, frankly, I think you need to calm down and start thinking logically."

This managed to stun them for a few seconds before they started murmuring about who knows what. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the clock.

"Uhm, guys, it's 7:30. Don't you think we should go eat now?"

After a short discussion we all headed out to eat. We were back by 8:30.

As soon as we arrived back, the conversations started back up.

*"Should we go to La Push tomorrow? I mean, if Edward's real, then maybe Jacob Black is too!" Kelsey seemed to like the idea of meeting a werewolf.

"Uhm, don't you guys remember?" I started. "Jacob wont yet be a giant wolfy, and even if we see any of the pack members that already are, we'd then have their scent. Vampires don't like werewolf scent. Then, if we went after visiting the Cullens, we'd have vampire scent. Werewolves don't like vampires, either."

"Alright then, La Push is out," Brandi decided.*

"We could hike," Amy offered.

"We'd be late," I objected.

"Can you think of anything that would be ok?" Brandi asked, plainly annoyed.

"I just don't want to be the late one in meeting a vampire. I mean, really, if he wants, he _could_ kill us before we could even lift a finger."

"But he wouldn't!" Audrey argued. "He's a vegitarian!"

"Since when are animals veggies?" I countered.

"Still. That doesn't change my point, Fay."

"We could visit Bella," Brandi brought up.

"If you make sure Edward and Chief Swan aren't there first, I have no argument there. But those first things are requirements, not suggestions. It would be kind of awkward barging in with either of them there."

After a little more argueing, it was decided we would try to visit Bella, and if that didn't work, we'd have to think up a back-up plan.

We all went to be early that night, and woke up earlier than we had the day before. Instead of doughnuts, today there was oatmeal on the stove. We all ate out fill and then headed out to Bella's.

"Oh, wait, one more thing," I thought rather last-minute. "No barging in while she's asleep, either. Also awkward." It was agreed, and we continued on our walk.

We arrived at about 9:50. After quickly making sure Edward's Volvo wasn't in the driveway and neither was Chief Swan's, we made a bit of noise walking up to the house, not enough to bother normal neighbors, but clearly warning Edward if he happened to be there, we walked up to the house. I let Brandi ring the doorbell.

"Coming!" we heard a feminine voice call just before footsteps were heard outside the door. "Edward?" she asked as she opened it, and then looked confused when she saw us. I hid behind everyone else.

"We, uh…" Brandi obviously hadn't thought this plan all the way through.

Kelsey saved her. "Is this the residence of Isabella Swan and Chief Swan?"

"Yes…" Bella's eyebrows came together as her confusion became more obvious.

"Has Edward told you about us yet?" Audrey ventured.

"He, uh, said he was going to tell me something today, but…"

"Maybe we shouldn't interefere!" I hissed.

"It's too late for that," Amy murmured, but she was backing away from the house with me.

"Well, uhm, maybe my friends are right…" Brandi said hesitantly. "We'd better go now…" and she, along with the rest of us, dashed from the house up the sidewalk. I looked back over my shoulder to see Bella standing in the doorway, looking dazed, and the gleam of a silver car pulling around the corner a ways off. I only caught a glimpse, though, as we rounded our own corner. As we stood from where Bella could no longer see us, I hear Kelsey breath, "That was close!"

"I think we'd better move on, though," I added, breathing deeply but continuing to walk.

"Why?" asked Audrey plainly.

"I think Edward just pulled into Bella's driveway." And as if to answer my question, we heard an engine cut off. We all rushed further away from the house.

Once we were all back at the house in the living room, we all breathed a sigh of relief at once.

"Well, let's not do that again!" Kelsey was the first to speak.

"We shouldn't have done it in the first place," I mumbled under my breath. Amy, standing beside me, heard it and nodded her head.

"Who votes we just sit here and wait this time?" Kelsey asked.

"I!" we all said at once. Then, we collapsed onto the sofa.


	4. Meeting the Cullens

We all fidgeted nervously as we waited for Edward to show up. We had only an hour left to wait, but that didn't help. After a while of deciding what to do, we finally agreed that just watching T.V. would be the best.

The hour creeped by very slowly, and this time I was prepared when the doorbell rang. Everybody turned to watch the door from the couch, but no one moved made an attempt to follow when I opened the door. As Edward stepped in, they all looked as if they were in the midst of a god and they were unworthy. They probably _did_ feel that way.

"So, are you guys ready to meet my family?" Edward asked, obviously nervous about the idea. One human knowing them was probably bad enough.

The group on the couch nodded nervously.

"I'm afraid there are only five seats in my car, and six of us. We should be able to squeeze in, though." He grinned hesitantly in reply to thoughts that I didn't hear. "Fay gets shot-gun, because she was the only one that didn't think about it."

As we started to head towards the silver Volvo in the driveway, Brandi stopped me.

"I'll pay you twenty bucks for shot-gun!" she whispered to me.

"He can hear you, you know," I answered a little more loudly. Truth be told, though, I was nervous about sitting next to him.

We did all manage to squeeze into the car, little Amy sitting on someone's lap, but it was tight. I tried to sit as far away from Edward that my seat would allow and settled in for the ride. He was just pulling out of the driveway but he was already going over the speed limit. I felt awkward, though Audrey, Kelsey, Brandi, and even Amy, to a degree, seemed fine with sitting in a car as a fictional character drove faster than any normal person could without wrecking. Not to mention that that fictional character was a vampire, "vegitarian" or not.

I let out a shaky breath as we swung around another turn. Everyone was silent, especially Edward. He was staring at the road with an amazing intensity, an intensity I knew very well he didn't need to drive, even at this speed. Finally, Brandi broke the silence.

"So… How is this whole thing going to work?" She seemed to feel slightly uncomfortable with breaking the silence.

"You meet my family, Bella included, we found out everything you know, figure out what we're going to do about this, and after that it's still in limbo," Edward replied, his tone emotionless. I didn't glance over to see what expression he wore on his face.

It was silent for the remainder of the short ride. I couldn't figure out how he saw the turn-off for his house at the speeds he was driving, but I figured that being a vampire and living there had something to do with it. As we pulled up the driveway, I could feel the tension in the car.

Edward got out first, moving slowly, even for a human, as if he was bracing for something. He opened the door behind his, which happened to be the side Amy and Brandi were sitting on. I didn't have to read minds to know that Brandi got a small thrill out of that. I glared at her before I opened my own door and climbed out.

We all walked in a tight huddle with Edward leading the way a couple of paces ahead of us. As we reached the door to the grand white house, a beautiful lady who appeared to be older than Edward opened the door. She had a kind a sweet aura about her, and I figured it must have been Esme. She smiled at us as we walked into the large living room, but she said nothing.

As our little huddle stood in the middle of the room, the whole Cullen family took their places, as if preparing for a play. Edward went and stood next to Bella in front of the piano. Esme strode past us to stand by the couch just as another vampire, who was obviously Carlisle, came in through the dinning room. From the stairs came Emmett and then Rosalie. I didn't quite catch where Alice came from, but she was suddenly there too, standing somewhere in between the piano and stairs with Jasper by her side. Jasper wasn't the only one who could feel how terribly awkward and unsure of ourselves we felt. A sudden relaxation rushed over me, and I could see its effects on my friends, as well, and I welcomed it. I knew exactly where it came from, but I didn't much care.

Then Carlisle stepped a pace away from Esme and started to speak in his lovely, doctor voice. "I know you must already know, but I feel as if we must introduce ourselves formally. I am Carlisle, this is Esme, over there," he gestured at the pair by the stairs, "is Rosalie and Emmett. That's Alice and Jasper, and I believe you've already met Edward and Bella." Bella looked a little awkward too, which was a small relief to me. Good to know that our feelings were just a human-vampire thing.

"Edward has told us you know about us. You say you know _everything._ How much is everything, if I may ask? And is there a story behind it all?"

I noticed Brandi didn't step forward this time, so I took the lead. "I suppose we must start from the beginning," I said, speaking to the whole room. "It started with this book that suddenly became very popular among teen girls." I noticed Brandi had brought along the book, and was handing it to me. I held it up to show everyone. "It was called _Twilight._ From Bella's point of view, it narrates a love between vampire and human, Edward and Bella. It starts when Bella boards the plane to a small town called Forks, and ends at the prom." At the mention of the prom, Bella blushed slightly. "I wouldn't know if anything was left out, but I would guess not much was. There are also three more books that came after this one, in order, they are titled _New Moon, Eclipse, _and _Breaking Dawn._ I think it would be wise to not tell you what happens in said books, as it may alter their timelines and cause much confusion. I really don't know what _would _happen, but I think in this case it is better to be safe than sorry. As for what we know, I think that's a group story. I think Amy should go first." I gave my short friend a slight push forward and fell back in with the group.

"Well... I've read the book most recently. I haven't yet read the other books, but I know what has happened already." I could tell Jasper was helping get this information out of her, she wouldn't normally be so confident, especially talking to a bunch of characters straight out of a vampire love novel. "Bella's first day, that biology class, Edward's avoiding Bella and then giving up, Seattle, everything."

Again, Carlisle stepped forward. "Perhaps it would be best if you interigated them, Edward? We can leave, if you like." Edward gave the very slightest of nods, and the rest of the family, all but Bella, filled into the dinning room. I could tell they would all still be able to hear us, and that Jasper would probably keep his hold on us, but it was a little more relaxed without the whole Cullen family there with us. Edward gestured for us to sit on the couch, which, all except Amy and I, we crowded onto. Amy sat at the foot of the couch, while I leaned against it.

Edward, who was half dragging, half leading Bella with him, came to stand in front of us. My suspicions about Jasper were confirmed when Bella blushed a deep, tomato red and then, suddenly, went back to normal coloration. Yay, and audience.

"I guess we'd better start at the beginning of… the story. I know I could just read the story to get most of this information, but I have a feeling this story isn't just paper and ink. Am I right?" We nodded wordlessly. Edward took a deep breath, even though he didn't technically need to breath, and then we began.


End file.
